


Remember

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorraine tries to forget, but someone worked very hard to make her remember. Continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

The woman known as Lorraine stares unblinkingly at the television, then turns it off. She promises herself she'll forget, what, _who_ it reminds her of. She hopes what she believes it to be, just to convince herself that his return was impossible.  
When she picks up the envelope she finds in her cubicle later that day, with spiky handwriting that tells her that some things are impossible only because she didn't know they were possible, she knows there is someone who has gone to great lengths to make her remember. She takes a deep breath and notes down the address.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time since I last did a 100 word drabble. Please review!:)


End file.
